


Trust me

by Attack_on_mgl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, discussion of consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: Fundy had put off explaining it for a long time; the fear of scaring off his first human partner – his fiancé, for god's sake – making him feel sick.But now he and Dream shared a house… and he couldn't keep it in any longer.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

"It's, uh… It's a thing that Hybrids go through – it can't be stopped or anything, unfortunately." 

He knew they'd have to have this conversation at some point. 

Being plagued with these urges sucked, and as much as he hated it, it was natural, and he had to deal with it. 

Fundy had put off explaining it for a long time; the fear of scaring off his first human partner – his _fiancé_ , for god's sake – making him feel sick. 

But now he and Dream shared a house… and he couldn't keep it in any longer.

At first it was confusion and then it was oblivious acceptance – narrowed brows and a firm nod of _'yeah, I understand. Don't worry, we'll be fine'_ that broke the fox-hypbrid's heart. 

"…You'll have to stay away for a bit." 

_There it is_ , he thought, weirdly grateful at the faltering of his partner's determined smile. 

Dream frowned. "But you'd be better if I'm with you?" 

Fundy was quick to shake his head. "That's the last thing I'll need." 

"Oh." 

He grimaced, wondering if he'd been too harsh with his wording. "Sorry… It's just hard to explain." His eyes were stinging. "I don't wanna hurt you, Dream." 

"You could never hurt me." 

The ginger cringed. _Fucking cringed_ as he laughed bitterly. "I really wish that was true." And for the first time that conversation, a glint of worry flashed in those pretty green eyes. "Dream–" 

"I consent." 

"What?" 

"I'll stay here and get you through it." He dragged his chair closer to the bedside, knees touching the hybrid's as he offered a hopeful smile. "You can have some of my old shirts! I-I'll get you anything you need! I'll _do_ anything you need–" 

The thought of Dream obliviously giving himself to him almost made Fundy gag. 

"I can help you–" 

"No! No you fucking can't!" Fundy suddenly snapped, hot tears burning his eyes and blurring his vision. "I don't want you anywhere near me, okay?" He dug his teeth down into his lip to stop it from trembling. " _Please_ , Dream. I'm begging you." 

Despite hesitating for a moment, the blond gave in with a reluctant nod, his own eyes glazing over as he gave the slightest, miserable smile. "…Y-Yeah…okay." 

"Oh my god." The relief was both visible in his face and audible in his tone as he brought his hands up to his face, exhaling heavily. " _Oh my god, Dream."_ Without thinking he leaned forwards and embraced the blond tightly, burying his face into Dream's hair and sighing. 

Dream hugged back – still a little confused – hands rubbing his fiance's back comfortingly. 

"It'll only be for a few days." Fundy murmured. "That's all." 

"A few days too long." 

"It'll fly by. Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First shot at writing some Fundywastaken so I decided to keep it relatively simple :) I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> If you want any follow-up chapters pls lmk!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was curious, when writing for this fic, I imagine it to be in a hybrid and human AU where both species are peaceful together and everyone's pretty pog :) figured I should explicitly say that on the off chance someone was wondering!
> 
> Also mating season/heat varies depending on the hybrid's animal and gender, which will be briefly spoken about during this :)

It had been a birthday present – purposefully oversized so it could smother his fiancé like a dress, the hem hitting just above the blond's knees and the sleeves falling over his hands.

Dream had laughed until he'd cried, holding the silly thing to up to himself and doubling over in a fit of giggles.

It was originally a joke gift, so when the lime garment somehow made its way into their more intimate moments, it felt ever so slightly strange.

Not unwelcome, though.

Fundy had been a goner the second Dream had wandered tiredly into the kitchen, white-socked feet padding towards the fridge in search of apple juice, _just in the hoodie._

But now the hoodie was in his hands, and he was frowning. 

Deep down he didn't want Dream to go, but it was the only way he'd be able to feel comfortable in his own skin. 

"Should I spray it with something?" 

Fundy stared at the bottle of cologne blankly; telling Dream that he had his own, _natural_ scent might weird him out, so he settled with a shake of the head. 

A pair of socks was thrown into his arms, quickly followed by a pair of black underwear. "Really?" 

"You're gonna be frustrated, aren't you?" 

Dream sounding genuinely innocent was a bit of a rarity, so the quietened, somewhat hesitant tone took the hybrid off guard slightly. 

Seeing him so out of his depth but actively trying to learn was undeniably heart warming, and Fundy laughed lightly. "Perhaps. Do you expect me to sniff them?" 

The blond shrugged, cheeks flushing. "I have no idea." His eyes then lit up. "We could call if you wanted." 

"Call?" 

"…If you get _frustrated_." He repeated as a grin tugged at his lips. 

"You're an idiot." _You're a fucking genius._

Dream snorted. "Believe it or not, I haven't had much experience with _mating season._ " He smiled softly when a kiss was placed on his forehead, hands coming up to hold the sides of the hybrid's face. "Please look after yourself, Fundy. I don't I don't really get any of this, but I'm trusting that you know what you're doing." 

"Of course." It was somewhat of a lie – when he'd been single he'd coped well, and when he was in previous relationships, both parties had been more than happy to cooperate. Fundy knew he would be a little different this time as, despite _being_ in a relationship, he wasn't able to engage in anything intimate with his partner… but that was his own decision, and he wouldn't dare go back on it. 

Even if his instincts were kicking in, he would rather lock himself in the bedroom and suffer on his own than risk hurting his fiancé. 

He helped Dream pack a bag, stopping occasionally to ruffle the soft blond hair and give another reminder that he'd be okay. 

His dad, Wilbur, had arrived about an hour later, accepting the offer of a cup of coffee and giving Dream even more assurance, as well as truthfully speaking from experience. 

There was no awkwardness. 

Just the brunet speaking fondly of his memories with Sally, and laughing about how, during one of her heats, he'd had to empty his sock drawer onto the bed and cuddle with her on the duvet untill they both fell asleep. 

"You can't do that with Fundy, though." He'd stated, knowing the question was coming. "Sally had scales, and our son has fur – two completely different ends of the spectrum." 

It was obvious Wilbur wasn't fond of talking about the fox-hybrid in a bad light, but he'd had to, for both Fundy and Dream's sake. He hadn't been afraid to admit he should've really done more research on the differences between hybrid species, either, and Fundy respected his honestly completely. 

"I'll call you if I need anything." Fundy waved nonchalantly as the other two walked out the door, Dream coming to a halt as if his feet wouldn't let him move. 

"You better." His voice was smug and he threw in a cheeky wink for good measure. 

"Have fun, Dream. I love you." The ginger wondered whether he sounded cheesy, but that thought quickly vanished when a kiss was placed on his lips. 

_Soft and sweet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Planning on continuing this for a couple more chapters because the response has been so lovely!)


End file.
